walk into hetalia!
by playgirlkitty
Summary: i got inspired for this. well anyway: sum: three girls, find them selves in hetalia. and they got to keep it a secret that they know most of the nations secrets and play dumb. all the while staying with different nations. first try at this please dont hurt me! nations names used.
1. WE ARE IN HETALIA?

why hello fellow readers! i dont own hetalia. ok that out the way, i will update ibris a new nation and canadas story but i wanted to try this out. it seemed fun! well wish me luck that i don't screw this up! also im not using my real name, or my friends real name. its just names i put in. if my friend reads this, she will also understand who is probably who. also i you see numbers its a note at the bottem, and if you see bold ((...)) that is extra infomation.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

? pov

hi. my name is Daniella Jane. _((its my fake first and middle name. im not using last names))_ but my friends call me Jane or Danie, to make it simpler. people make fun of my name because 'its not a real name'. but who give a flying fore X? im unique right? and besides my friends have weirder names! but not uncool names, though, very cool names! my friends don't make fun of my name or each others name. their name is River, and Star. they are one of my closest friends i have.

River got bullied like me because of her name. even so, she stuck up for me countless times, like i did with her. shes older than me, but i feel the need to protect her **((consequence of hanging with boys a lot i turn into a tom-boy))** so i stay by her side, to make sure no one can hurt her! sure we got on each others nerves but hey, friends are supposed to do that, aren't they?

well, with Star, she was a semi-goth and people made fun of her, and her name. she isn't any type of goth now though. well, i think so... if she is, i can't tell. Star will be Star. well anyways, she got bullied like me and River. she weird like me, and we are practically the same person! just that shes a year older than me. she is 4 months older then river, so that makes her the oldest. **((by the way im not using our real ages or years in school. just saying)) **

well i met Star through an old friend, but i new River a long time. i watched hetalia, and me and star talked about it a lot, and when River decided to watch some,**((like 5 to 10 episodes))** she joined our conversations! we talked about random animes, **((as well as hetalia))** and we were content. one day i said that if they could live with any of the nations, who would it be? i chose Canada or America. i couldn't decide. they were both so cute. **((canada with his shy personalltiy, and america without his glasses)) S**tar said any nation, except for France. both me and River said she should live with China. since they both like pandas. Star chose Russia. both star and i was quite shocked. River was more of the warm temperature person. not the cold. Star would be room temperature. personally i would like the cold. but not the Russian cold. the Canadian cold? yes.

well today, we are walking home from school. it was the last day of term. it was summer vacation! at last! however i didn't want to be apart from Star or River. sure River lives in walking distance, but you have to take the buss to get to Stars house! i wanted to spend and play my time away with Star and River together! they were there for me, and i wanted to be their for them! so the night before i wished on the first star i saw. **((ironic how my friend is called star?)) **i said:

star light

star bright

first star i see tonight

wish i may

and wish i might

wish the wish

i wish tonight.

and because the star i wished on was a star in the 'little dipper' consolation, it was a type of superstition that it would come true. **((1.))** ironically the 'little dipper is right outside my window. i wished that we didn't have to really part. that we could be closer **((not physically of course))** but as as friends with a good friendship bond. call me crazy but i had the feeling that my wish would come true.

last period, maths, made me sleepy and i couldn't hear what my friends were saying. i was too sleepy and tired. i think they said something about animals or pets? but i kind of zoned out dosing off. i thought i fell asleep while walking, because when i blinked, everyone was gone, but River and Rtar. i could see they were in the same situation as me because they looked as confused as i probably looked. then all of a sudden, it felt like we were pulled back from the sky and right back on earth, like we were just floating in mid air.

we were in a different place of where we were. i thought we died and went to heaven but the ground and air felt real and the cold wind slapping at my cheeks, stung slightly, but not too painful to actually feel major pain, but enough to make me feel alive and not dead. i think the same happened with the other two becasue they were trying to block the wind to getting to their face. their faces were slightly pink. i did the same as them, because the wind was picked up. then we hears a voice behind up.

"why hallo there. are you lost? i can take you somewhere warm, Da?" a mans voice filtered the air and i froze. i recognized that voice. but i thought it was my imagination and i was wrong. that it was just someone from that country. so i turned round , like the other two, probably thinking the same as me.

the man had a large coat, and light blond hair. so light it looked white. he had a light pink almost beige colored scarf around his neck and it wrapped aound him twice and still almost touched the floor. and the man was tall!

i looked over to my friends, they looked over to each other and thought the same thing as me.

its mother Russia.

"well? its quite cold out hear. it seems a storm might be picking up. you would like to come round mine until it blows over Da?" the russian man said using his gloved hand to bring the scarf down a bit so we could hear him while, walking over towards us. he looked at us, and smiled his sweet but creepy smile. i was the one to speak. even if i was slightly terrified. wait scratch that i was petrified!

"yes. we would like to go over yours. but i promise you. if you do ANYTHING to us. me or my friends. i will PERSONALLY kill you ok?" i said smiling all the way. i liked to do that. threaten someone while smiling. it was fun. i learned that in an anime. a gory anime. although i can't remember the name. **((2))**

Russia seemed a little taken back but he composed himself. "Da, Da. i wont do anything, i promise. but how will you pay me for letting you stay?"

"it depends what you want!" River spoke up. i knew that she wouldn't let me defend them both. she knew i wouldn't be able to handle it. its true. a phisical fight i can take. but its a verbal fight, i wont be able to take. she's just looking out for me.

"hmm... become one with Russia Da?" he said, holding his arms out for a hug.

"no." i said a little plainly. "one we are too young. and two, we don't know you!" i shouted at him lucky that im learning about for and against in my english classes, and while all the while getting looks from my friend. star and river got the message. act dumb..

"hmm, that is very true, how about when you are older, and when you got to know me better Da?" Russia said opening his arms wide, so we could all hug him. like that was ever going to happen.

"hmm, how about no?" Star asked. she looked like she was expecting something. wouldn't be a surprise to be or River, but we couldn't figure out what.

"hm? and why wou-"he was cut off by a little shout that came from a small boy.

"umm, mister Russia! if you don't hurry, you will late for the world meeting!" the boy said. he had light blond almost platinum hair and a childish face. i almost squealed right there but i composed my self, while getting knowing looks from Star and River. they knew what i wanted to do. their eyes tole me that i could squeal when we were alone again. they knew me so well!

"ahh Latvia!you interrupted me while i was speaking to the three nice, young ladies. now i will give you, your punishment _tonight_ Da?" Russia said smiling a smile that was defiantly more creepier than his 'rape face'. if that was possible.

'you bastard! you can't do that to kids!' i wanted to shout at him and practically punch the Russian to death but even River knows that no-one should pick a fight with mother Russia. and River barely even knew anything about him! i had to calm my anger and let the whole thing pass by.

"y-yes mister Russia! i-i- im sorry mister Russia!"the poor boy latvia said praticly in tears. that made me mad. anyone who acctually wanted to make someone cry should die. River and Star kept me back but holing on to my shoulders.

"Danie. don't let it get to you. please. he would kill you!" Star whispered into my ear.

"i know Star but you know that i have to help him! please! i can take care of myself! im not a baby!" i harshly whispered back.

"Daniella Jane. do. not. confront. him. he. will. kill. you. and personally i don't want my friend to get hurt. in any way. shape or form." River whispered to me. using my full name. i know that when she uses my full name like that it either, she wants me to do something, stop doing something or she is mad.

"i... fine... ok you win." i gave up and River and Star let go of my shoulders.

"hey ladies! follow me to the world meeting Da? it will be fun i promise you!" russia said, not asked up, and we excepted, not wanting to got to heaven by Russias hands.

and that is how our life turned upside down.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

ok! this is gone well for me! i finnaly finishd! i went through it and looked for any mistakes, but if i missed any, do tell me!

1: note that is not true. i made that up on the spot!

2: i can't seriously remember the anime. so don't ask me ok?

well RXR! thanks for reading. also my fingers on the keybord is bad so excuse me.


	2. walking with russia

why hello my fellow reader! in this chapter i will put my friends with their nations! ok so i don't own hetalia, but i don't care! i can write all i like! so ha! i only own the plot and names! i dont own the nations or my friends. well on with the cheppy!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Rivers pov.

we walked with Russia, and Latvia. the little guy was trembling while walking next to Russia. i don't even want to think or know what 'punishments' he has got, in the past and what he will get in the future. me and Star had to stop Danie from going up to Russia and practically pick a fight with him. look all i wanted to go was protect Latvia but i can't because i know i wont survive in a fight with Russia! and nether will Danie! why? because he is the largest nation, IN THE WORLD! and he is supper creepy! i am only just able to not shiver when he was smiling at us.

"um, can i ask you something Russia?" Danie asked his looking up. Mr-im-the-largest-nation-in-the-world-and-i-can-kill-you.

"yes you can but i don't remember telling you or anyone my name da? how do you know my name?" Russia asked her, smiling.

'oh no! don't tell me she blew our cover already!?' i thought panicked, while Star put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. she whispered into my ear.

"don't worry. she has got this under control." and truth to her words Danie did. she didn't even flinch when he asked her.

"well, its kind of obvious. Latvia said: mister Russia around tree times already? and you did say your self: become one with mother Russia. ts not hard to catch on that your name is Russia. and before you ask how i know Latvia's name, you said it before so i kind of guessed that was his name." Danie said cool as can be not even showing any emotion on her face. but i knew she was acting. both me and Star did. but when did she get this good at acting? is it fear? or is it cockiness? oh i don't know. but she is one hell of a person! well its not to be surprised at this though. she was beaten up most of her life and i guess she developed a side that conquers her fears? like a 2p!? well... sugar sprinkle! we better watch it!

"hm? ok. but aren't you freaked out that our names are after country's?" he asked. i looked over to Danie, then to Latvia, then to Russia, then to star.

"im used to it. me, and my friends back there have also got weird names so its nothing to be surprised of. by the way. my name is Danie. the one with the light brown hair is River and the one with the long dark brown hair is Star." she introduced us looking back at us and winking. and we knew that all we had to do was play along.

"light brown? i thought it was ginger." Russia said. i fumed. my hair was NOT ginger. it was ginger, but now its a light brown, with a hint of strawberry blond. NOT ginger

"its not ginger. its light brown. it looks ginger in the light fro a far distance. but it is certainly no ginger." Star said, smiling, which looked fake, but Russia just nodded and let it go. thankfully.

"so i will ask again Russia. where are we going?" Danie asked again. i think Latvia already said something about a world meeting. don't tell me were going to to the meeting where all the other nations go! oh god, can this day get worse?

"u-um we are going to a meeting where th-i mean our... friends... will be there. we discuss matters of the world." Latvia said looking for the right word to cover up nations. poor kid.

"Da. as he says, out comrades from other country's will be there. they also have the names of nations. for example, Lithuania, Estonia, china, Belarus, Ukraine. and the list goes on." he explained. one of my worst fears came to life. meeting the hetalia nations in the living flesh. if they fight over us i will seriously start to freak out. although instead of freaking out like me, Star and Danie both laughed.

"sounds fun!" Star said smiling. it looked less fake now. i think she is really happy while Danie was grinning like when she is up to something. or when she is truly happy about something. i thought it was the latter but i could be wrong. seeing as she was really unpredictable half the time like Star was. i swear they are twins!

"i can't wait! i wonder what they are like! oh im so exited!" Danie exclaimed bouncing around like a little kid,i making Russia laugh slightly and pat my head. hm? what did i feel there? i felt angry... maybe its because he is touching her. yes that's probably it. she is only a kid, and she's really dense, but that makes annoied. boys can flirt with her and she wont notice! shes too childish for her own good and i want to protect the innocence she still has. shes like a little kid. or north-italy. both like kids, and get sidetracked easily. well im like Germany in a way. but i don't like to fight. if i do, i do it verbal. or cyber. but not cyber bully.

"oh? hear already? i wanted to talk more!" Danie pouted, shocking Latvia and me. Star gigled like she knew something was up and Russia just smiled a kid smile with no dark or evil flare to it. it was... cute. to say the least. but i was still annoyed he was with Danie. no matter how cute he can be, he will always be an enimie of mine! so he better stp away from DAnie or i'll really let him hear my mouth.

"w-well, f-follow me p-please." Latvia stuttered to us motioning for us to follow him. we did and Danie said "you know... your cute!" that made Latvia blush big time. he was the same hight as Danie. he was innocent. like a child. like her. wow... it is me or do i see something... odd in his eyes?

"r-really? uh..thanks.. i guess..." he shyly replied. it made me smile of how cute he looked.

"well yeah! of course your cute! you have a child face! its super cute!" he looked like a 1000 ton of bricks fell on him. probably disappointed.

and thought all of this, star was just there quietly gigling to her self. _'she's planning something! i know it!'_

"well, please sign in hear your names and ages please." a man who looked like he was in he mid 50's said and handed us a pen and paper.

Star being the oldest she wrote down: name: Star. age: 14

then it was me, since i was the second oldest. i wrote down: name: River age:13

i would be 14 in a couple of months. same with Danie.

and Danie went last, since she was the youngest. she put down: name: Daniella. Jane. age: 12.

after that, we got led down to the 'meeting room' where we would meet all the other nations. Star was smiling like always, Danie was bouncing on the balls a=of her feet and i was dreading about this moment.

This was officially the worst day ever.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

well i enjoyed this and i have written this chappter in one day! how cool is that!? well no side notes or anything. and the next pov will be in Stars pov. and the girls will be with one of the antions. wait and find out who will be with who ok?

i'm still thinking of mine so mine might be a while. well

RXR and as france would say, revoir des gens charmants

translation: revoir des gens charmants - french- goodbye lovely people

**((found on translate))**


	3. meeting the nations

heeelo! i don't own hetalia! or my friends only the names and plot! well, lets see what happens next!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Stars pov.

i kept getting glances from River becasue I'm giggling and smiling like i know something and its because i do! i can sort of sense the vibes from people and logically put it into feelings. Danie is always giving off the chipper vibe. especially since Russia was smiling. she does love to make others smile. Russia has a vibe that you shouldn't mess with but it went soft around Danie. so logically thinking she might remind him of Belarus, who is a dear little sister to him. River has always got the cold vibe, but it changes with me and Danie. but it got colder when Russia was acting the way he did with Danie and so logically i would think that she is angry that Russia even dared to touch her, but it could be seen as jealousy. yet she is not the jealous type. she reminds me of Belarus just a little less frightening. and Latvia? ever since Danie called him cute, his vibe changed from shy to well... strong. then went to gloomy as so as she said its because he looks like a kid. logically i would think that it was shy and in scared, then strong as if to say, 'oh you are my hero!' then gloomy as if to say 'I'm depressed'. its kind of cute in a way.

well enough about that. we had to sign our names on the page in the book and follow Latvia too the room where the meeting is going to be held. think of today of all days, at the end of school i would meet the nations? wow this day could not get any better! although, this might just be Rivers worst nightmare. meeting the nations. while Danie is practically bouncing like a bunny. it was sweet how she got so hyper about all of this. i bet she's ecstatic about meeting all of her favorite nations! she already met Russia, so now it was just China, south Korea, Lithuania, Canada and Finland. then i think she will die happy. wouldn't be a surprise.

Russia opened the heavy doors for us. saying something about 'ladies shouldn't open doors' or something. Danie literally went into shy mode as soon as she saw how many there was. she hid behind me and i just chuckled and patted he head, sure to avoid her sensitive spot ((i wont go into that)). she was bad with stage fright. same with River, but she wont cower behind someone else. she would just freeze up, or stutter. or maybe feel very embarrassed. but i know for a fact, that she wont hide behind someone else. but giht now, River just kept very close to me. i pondered why for a bit. then realized. the WHOLE world is looking at you. that is embarrassing and freaky. but i didn't look to much into it. if i met one nation hear. i would be content, and that would be... oops i can't tell you! spoilers! hehe~

well anyway i walked in, a little tense, but not showing that I'm afraid. Danie flowed in my step behind me. following like a lost puppy. she was never good with so many people at a time. River followed right next to me. not able to talk. looks like I'm the one who's introducing us them. oh well. im used to it.

"so commie! who are the girls? don't tell me your gonna... ya know... uh... make them become one with Russia?" America, asked Russia. i wasn't surprised that America went and called Russia commie. it was kind of common. in my mind anyway.

"America, just sit down and be quiet. is that such a way in front of guests? and i thought i raised you better.." England said and this, caused a quarrel between the two nations. France came up to us and started flirting. i tensed even more. it seemed River noticed and glared at him. not daring to speak. yet.

"why, _bonjour dames._ and why are such fine looking ladies walking around hear? not that i mind~" France said earning a tug on his sleeve from Danie. she put on the cute eyes act. it fools, fools and womanizers. not me and River though.

"excuse me sir. but can you not flirt with my friends? we don't want to be troubled by the likes of you." even though the tone was sweet, the force of her words made France step back a bit and apologized. me and river looked at each other an nodded. this was not going to be easy.

"so do you have any parents? or homes to go to aru?" a voice came from a man with his hair tied back. it was China. we all looked at each other and shook out heads. we new that unless we could get back to our own world, we would have to live with the nations.

"so do you want to live with one of us? you can choose. we wont pressure you to choose aru" China said looking sincere. i blushed a little and got looks from Danie and River. they knew who i liked. and they smirked unnoticeable to the other nations.

"ok. star, you can go first." Danie said winking. "since your the oldest , you deserve to go first." she finished. River nodding. curse them **((not literally))**. I'll get them back for being smart asses.

"uhh... ok." i started. and looked around, making myself look like i was debating about who to choose. "can i go with you? you seem really sweet..." i said trying to get my kiddish voice in but it came out sweet instead. but it works just as fine.

"eh? of course aru! i would love to have you live with me aru!"China said smiling. and i smiled with him. "River, its your turn now." i said looking over to River, who looked bored. she just walked over to Russia and tugged arm like a child.

"i choose Russia." she said plainly. looking up at Russia.

"yay! i got someone to look after! Danie you want to live with me as well Da?" Russia said while smiling like child. everyone then thought, that she would go with him becasue he told her to. however she surprised all of them.

"im sorry mister Russia but i got someone else in mind! hehe~" she said sweetly and ran off, her arms spread out like an airplane, going round the large table once then stopped behind a chair. i thought no one was in it, until i saw a bear. 'Canada! who else!?' i said in my head. of coursed she would choose him.

"mister, with the white fuzzy bear! i choose you!" she said excitedly while jumping around. Canada suddenly appeared, like a ghost, now that he has been revealed. everyone gasped in shock.

"m-me? why would you choose me?" Canada asked looking very shocked. no surprise to me or River. she always go to the ones left out.

"well it was either you or the guy fighting with the British bloke or the British bloke." she said plainly. "but because you have the bear, i had to choose you! you looked really lonely!" she said smiling. Canada looked like he was going to brake down into tears.

"by th way, whats your name? my name is Danielle Jane!" she asked and stated. this shocked both me and River. she rarely uses her full name.

"m-my name is C-Canada. n-nice to meet you." he stuttered, kurojuro looked up. "feed me! im hungry!" he said pawing Canada's cheek.

"when we get home kurojamin. not now." Canada said, petting the soft bears head.

"so his name is kurojamin?" Danie asked. looking to the bear.

"no my name is kuojuro. but he cn never remember my name. like i can't remember his name. by the way. who are you?" he asked. and Danie just burst into a fit of giggles. "im Danei. nice to meet you!" she introduced herself once again. smiling. that reminds me.

"hey mister," i said to China, putting on his sleeve. "whats your name?" i asked. not even really needing to get the answer.

"huh? aiya! im sorry! i forgot aru! im china aru! and you aru?" he said. i just started my name and looked over to River. she hated when he talked like that. i just grinned and went to grab a seat to sit next to China when got pulled into his lap.

"hey, wouldn't it be easier if you sat on my lap aru? don't worry, your not heavy aru" he said. his arms wrapped around my waist. i stared to freak out. this never happened to me before. i felt like Japan when he got his first hug from Italy.

"ah.. ok?" i said and left it at that. River sat next to russia, even though he tryed to get her onto his lap many times. and failed. while Danie sat on canada and put kurojuro on her lap. she asked if it was ok, and he said that it was fine. we were like that the whole meeting. the whole 2 hours.

this took a serious turn in our lives. what would be in store for us next?

XXOOXXOOXXOO

hah! two chapters in one day! ah jeez im too nice. well my friends is content eith this, and im not complaining so its ok. and i think its already obvious who Star really like.

Star: don't you tell them! you will be giving out spoilers!

River: but what if they already knew?

Star: then let them know. just don't say, until its really nessersary.

Danie: Star likes- mmhph!

Star: shut it will you?!

nations*laughing in the back ground.

me: you just made a scene right? well anyway. next chapter will be back in Danies pov

translations:

_bonjour dames _- french- hello ladies

well RXR!


	4. living with canada

hello! ok i dont own hetalia or my friends! just the names and the plot. bold ((...)) is extra infomation. just in case i use it. also this is probably going to be a background memory chapter. and its not acctually real. i've mad it up.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

during the meeting we ((us three girls)) got asked if were nations. we replied by saying thet we don't think we are.

well after the boring meeting **((which i surprisingly didn't fall asleep to))** i was carrying kuro-chan, and said the it was ok to Canada. im pretty strong for may age. even though im not as strong as most boys, i can take down most of the girls. so i can handle kuro-chan. i call him kuro-chan becasue i thought it would be easier. **((and on the writing))**

well for unknown reasons, i got the song of wa wa world ondo. i listened to it before going to school before all of this happened. and now its in my head. i wanna sing it, but i don't wanna have to lie anymore. i can't do it. i can only do it for a certain amount of time, or if its for a good cause. but my friends has always helped me... now i wont be with them... im scared. not because of Canada... because i might mess up. im always the clumsy person, who forgets that she has been told not to do something, but i accidentally do it. but... i think i can trust Canada... even no matter how much i don't really know him.

truth be told, im worried more about my friends. yeas, they can look after themselves, but i wonder if they will be alright. i mean, River doesn't know how defend her self. i always had to fight for her in fights, or protect her. but i didn't always knew how to fight. it started when i was trying to protect River. yes she was older, but i was always protective of her. i didn't like her getting hurt so i took the beatings of when we were little. but one time, when i was down, they went for River, they managed to get a few punches on her, before i got up and tripped them over. both me and River had cuts and bruises on us, yet when the kids went to the teachers, we got told off. in the end, we moved schools. our mums could not take that we got bullied so much, and the teachers didn't do a thing!speaking about our mothers, how we met each other, was by our parents. out mums were good friends and introduced us to each other. River wasn't sociable much, and i was the scared type that always ran away. when River got angry at me i would burst into tears and she would say sorry. she can't take others crying because of her. we became friends, after she saw me getting beaten up from protecting her. ironic how we are so different!

well enough about me. i wanna start talking about my new life! living with Canada is a blast!we get to go to the park quite a lot because its so close by. Canada is still getting used to me being around. and im still getting used to waking up in a different house and bed. i knew River wont be able to take it. she'll end up in tears. happened before. it was because she didn't know my house. and i kind of told her that i think there could be a ghost in my house, or its my imagination. everyone is scared of ghost for some unknown reason... i wonder why.. well i understand why Canada still is surprised when i come down the stairs. since its only been him and kuro-chan for quite a normal though. kuro-chan forgets my name half the time and i end up like Canada. "im Danie. your owners little sister." its fun though. im also learning french. well, its better than Spanish in my opinion. although, i still can't speak it. oh well, i always wanted to learn french. it is better than Spanish, and i wanted to know a bit of french so i could go to Canada. i always liked Canada, thanks to hetalia. i liked japan before Canada, because of its traditional cloths and traditions. it looked really awesome! but then i got into hetalia and then i fell in love with Canada and i wanted to go to Canada. weird. but i also like Lithuania as well. it seems cool. and i love its personification. and Iceland! and Finland! oh god so many!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

sorry if this was short. my friend would not stop bugging me to put it up. and i had not more imagination for this chapter. so this has to be a short one. im sorry!

also i kind of rambled so i had to stop before i started writing paragrafs of my fave pairing and such! haha i would acctually do that! oh jeez. well RXR!


	5. living with russia

hT! i finnaly managed to do this. my friend is being persistant and bugging me again. hehe, well i don't own hetalia or my friends only the plot and names. well on the story!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

No-ones pov. with River.

River was sitting next to Russia. He had Previously tried and failed in to get her into his lap. She said no, and declined. Even though her friends Star and Daniel were sitting on their 'new big brothers' lap. personally River just thought of Russia as her guardian. Not her 'big brother'. Because, they went even related!

After the boring meeting mostly consisting of bickering from the other nations and being very noisy. All river wanted to do was sleep. But she couln't because it was too loud!

"Hey Russia?, when are we allowed to go home?" River asked, Russia, tugging on his arm sleeve to get his attention

"Him? Oh I think we should,d be able to leave very soon. Don,'t worry. This will be over soon. So no fretting, da?" Russia said, smiling his childish smile

"Right,OK." River bluntly said crossing her her arms, waiting for this to be over.

XXtimeskipxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after the little waiting, the meeting was stopped, and River was grateful to Germany noticing that the 'new bees were bored and tired. because Star looked like she was going to fall asleep, River felt like she would sleep and Danie actually had the nerve to fall asleep! but she would wake up and not even realized that she fell asleep. well now she can go home. to... Russias house. now she started to freak. never in her life does she like sleeping in a different house. never ever!

She decided to stay near Russia. And this brought some confusion to the Russian man. He starts to get worried, so he decided to call up Canada to talk to Danie. He told River to stay in the living room, while he made a call. Little did he know, River followed him.

"Hey comrade matvey. I can talk to Danie Da?" Russia said, not actually asking the question.

"O-oh, yes of course!" Canada said, the line going quiet for a while.

"HELLO! WHO IS CALLING!?" Shouted Danie from the other line.

"Danie. I can hear you, so speak normally. I am not deaf Da?" Russia said wincing rubbing his ear. Earning a slight chuckle from River. 'That's typical Danie.'

"...oh sorry Russia... Im just happy that someone, wants to talk to me!" Danie rambled, earning sweat drops from Russia and River.

"Well anyway, I came to ask, why is River clinging to me? She has been following me, ever since we got hear."

" oh that's normal. She does that when shes scared."

"S-scared? but what did I do? Tell me now da?" He said looking like he was going to have a panic attack. But he didn't show it.

"Oh don't be a downer. She is not scared of you, she scared of new places. And being alone in them."

"Oh, that's good. But she has nothing to be worried of. The servants are too sweet, and nice, and my sisters aren't that bad. OK Belarus is an exception but she follows me wanting to marry her, so shes ok. she isn't extreme so River has noth-" and Russia got cut off by a scream. he ran towards the where the scream was and was still carrying the phone.

"monster! monster! don't come near me! go away!" a voice kept saying. he ran around the corner and came into the site of something... mind boggling.

River was hitting Latvia and calling him a monster, while said boy was crouching down, in a fatal ball position.

Russia put down the phone and picked up river. river struggled out of his grasp for a while, until finally settling down and cried for ages. and Russia just shooed Latvia away, and Latvia ran off. when River cried herself to sleep, Russia picked up the forgotten phone and was surprised once again, that Danie was still there.

"comrade Danie? why are you still on the phone?" he asked. very mind boggled.

"h-huh? oh, im sorry Russia, Danie has gone out to play with America. it seems that she forgot to put the phone down. im sorry Russia

"oh its ok comrade matvey~ River just attacked Latvia for startling her and have now just fell asleep. well i'll hang up now~ bye~" and with that he did. he sighed and took River to her room. it was going to be a long day tomorrow. he would have to show river everyone in the 'family'. he just wants it to be normal. or more or less normal, since they are nations. but what ever.

Xx~time skip to tomorrow~xX

the next day came earlier than Russia wanted it to. he walked downstairs to see everyone there but River. the main new guest. it was remotely quiet, if it wasn't for the light conversations between the Baltic trio and the clattering of plates and cutlery. it was quiet until light clumsy footsteps were heard. and everyone looked up from their plate to look at the new comer. River rubbed her eye sleepily, and it looked cute for a 'cold hearted 12 year old'.

"who is this big brother?" Belarus asked, not liking the fact that there was an extra girl hear besides her older sister ukraine.

"hm? oh, this is River. she wanted me to become her guardian. cute isn't she?" Russia said, smiling like its normal. Latvia whimpered and shrank into his seat. the only spare seat was next to him. and he was terrified.

"aww she is cute! i wanna hug her!" Ukraine said, opening her arms wide for River to jump into.

'hmm, even when im sleepy i wont fall for that. Danie and Star both said that if an girl with short light blond to platinum hair, with a big chest, is probably Ukraine. and i should never hug her. or i will die by suffocation' River mused, walking towards the empty seat.

Latvia was so stiff, he looked like he was going to cry. well one thing did cry though. his nose. River grabbed a tissue and wiped Latvia's nose with it and simply stated "your noes was running." and went on and ate her breakfast. everyone thought it was normal, while Latvia almost died by shock.

"oh yeah, about yesterday. Latvia, Russia? im sorry..." she said when she quickly finished the food in her mouth.

"oh its alright. i am ok with it. but i think you better make up for Latvia for what you did yesterday~" Russia said, smiling his 'innocent' smile. River nodded and stood up, walking over to Lavina.

"im sorry Latvia. i didn't mean it... forgive me?" river said, looking up with big innocent green eyes that made Latvia melt. he nodded without thinking, not one to stay mad at someone. especially someone as cute as River.

"good." River said and slightly smiled. well it was more of the corners of her mouth curling upwards. walked back to her seat and resumed eating as if it was normal. even though the meal went smoothly without any interruptions, everyone had the small thought of:

'is she a mini Russia?'

XXOOXXOOXXOO

wow... i think i wrote too much in Russia pov... maybe i should not try to do it... oh well! if ya want me to make the chapters longer, the ask, shorter, oh i know! ask! well next chappie is in Stars pov. also i might add the 2Ps in the story. just say and i will! or might... meh.

well, RXR/ read and review and wait for the next chappie! and to my friend who has been bugging me, this one is for you! i managed to finish it! so you better be happy! and this was slightly edited soooooo, meh.

well sayonara~ upupupupu~


	6. living with china

yo! im play girl kitty! its nice to see ya again. and what the hell am i doing? well anyway, i don't own hetalia so don't think i do ok? well on with the chappie!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with Star

i went with China back to his house. the trip took at least 6 hours so i just listened to music on my IPod i brought to school, and took light naps. when we finally got to China's' house, he showed me to a room which seems a bit girlish. i looked at him confused.

"who is this room?" i asked. i know it was either Taiwan or the other one who i can't remember.

"hm? oh! this is Taiwans' room. well i should say was."he look down sadly but perked up in a matter of seconds. "well, how about you get dressed in this outfit and come down stairs. i will have dinner ready for you." he instructed setting some clothes on the bed than walked out. i picked up the clothes and sighed.

why did it have to be the type of dress i hate? the long dresses, that have cuts at the sides. showing the legs. both of them. i groaned and put it on anyway. i looked for a brush and used an old one to comb my hair in a more presentable manner. i walked down stairs to find China dishing up dinner. i just noticed i was famished. he looked at me and blushed deeply. i looked down and saw the dress was supposed to be.

_'i suppose he is a big pervert then.'_

"what? did you pick it out, just for your amusement?" i asked crossing my arms. he went even darker and violently shook his head.

"no! its not what you think! i picked out something that might fit you! i just didn't know you would look so pretty in it..." he trailed off, and i got what he was trying to say. he was trying to say that i look pretty, and it wasn't his intention at all.

_'guess i was wrong then. hey, im not always right you know. wait, who am i talking to?'_

after the delicious dinner China prepared, China told me to stay in my room. he was expecting other to arrive. i wondered what his intentions were, so i just napped for the time being. i woke up to knocking on the door of my/Tiawans room. i opened the door, only to get crushed into a hug by south Korea. i should of guessed he would do this. an since i actually like south Korea a lot, despite his pevy-ness,so i hugged him back. as much as i could. finally he got dragged off by HongKong.

i got a hug by Taiwan, who was only a little taller than me, i got a greeting bow from japan, and i bowed back. which made japan smile slightly. i got a breif hug form Vietnam, the other girl completely forgot the name of, i got a hug from Thailand, and a weird hug from HongKong. since he was taller than me, i had to wrap my arms around his neck. then he lifted me up. i don't like being picked up suddenly so i tried to get out of his grasp, but then realised this was his was of hugging. i gave in and hugged him back, earning 'aww's from everyone in the room. i fell asleep in Hongkongs arms. i was wram, and it was a long day. and it was late. and HongKong didn;t seem to mind!

when i woke up, i was on my bed, really warm. i realized that i was sleeping of something warm. or more like some one. i looked up and saw the sleeping face of, , why was i sleeping on top of him? i looked down and sighed in relief. good, he didn't do anything to me. i rolled off on him, back onto the bed, only to then realize that someone else was behind me. i looked back and saw south Korea. he was facing me, and then to make matters worse, HongKong chose the worst time to turn on his side, facing me. i was now sandwiched between two boys. and both boys had their arms over me, so i can't escape. i was really warm. i was sweating. i tried to wake the up by kicking them, but they were dead to the world. in the end i ended up screaming for them to wake up.

"YOU TWO BOYS, BETTER GOT OFF OF ME, RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR PUNY ASSES!" i screamed, making south Korea to jump in the air in sock, and HongKong to fall off the bed. also resulting China slamming the door open. i grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of me, then ran straight to China. i was freaking out. that never happened and i panicked. it was natural.

"Hong and Korea, i expected better of you two. south Korea i can understand, since he is a lot like that, but you Hong?why in the world?!" China was shouting at them, and they were both looking sad. i wanted to hug them and tell them its alright but i wanted to know why they did that.

"look, when i tried to put her o bed, she wouldn't let me go, so i ended in sleeping with her. and not doing anything to her. i have no clue when Korea came in, but i _can't_ control what my body does when im asleep." he said, looking down. he looked really sorry. and probably was as well. i went up to him, and hugged him.

"hey, its alright, i was just scared of what was going to happen. you guys wouldn't wake up and i panicked. so it's not your fault." i said smiling. i looked over to south Korea, and saw him crying.

"im sorry Star! im so sorry!" he wailed, running over to me and crushing both me and HongKong in a hug.

"its alright, as i said to HongKong, i just panicked. so its ok." i said, turning round slightly to look at south Korea. he looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"thank you! your so forgiving! i think i might fall for you!" south Korea shouted. then realizing what he said, he tuned red and ran off, probably to his room.

"and i think i feel the same as Korea. also, just call me Hong. and call stupid idiotic little brother, korea. it's going to make life more simple." he said getting up with a rose colore on his cheeks. "now if you don't mind me, i am going to die of enbarrasment in my room" and then he ran off. at his words i started to laugh. i went and got changed in some proper attire for the day. what i was wearing was a green outfit of China's usual attire. it was slightly big on me, but it was ok.

i had breakfast with Taiwan, China and Vietnam. Thailand had to go back to do some work. China finished earlier then me and the the other girl, so he went off to do some gardening. this lest me wth the two other female nations.

"so, who is it?" Taiwans asked, looking over to me. i was confused.

"who?" i asked.

"hong and Korea. who is it?" she persisted.

"what about them?" i asked, slightly worried what i was getting into.

"who do you like? well?" she asked me, her eyes glinting up, with mischief. "i overheard the conversation. looks like they both like you! so who do you like?" ok, she is up to something. i know it.

"neither. they are both cool, in their own ways, but o think of them as brothers, not as a crush or lover." i sad confidently. i heard a soft click and looked over to the source. it was Korea and Hong. they were watching. good thing a didn't say who i really liked. or he would end up dead.

"so, who do you like then? out of all the other nations? im sure Korea and Hon wont mind paying him a visit." Vietnam said, smiling.

"look i don't like anyone. i only just met a few of them yesterday. i don't know anyone except for, Canada, America, England Russia Latvia, china and you guys." i lies. i hate lying but if its to help my crush and not die of embarrassment then i wont mind.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

hey! i did my best hear! i wanted to try and get this up. so i did. next it is danie's pov. wish me luck! also, im treating you, because i got my ibris's story' s chapter up the same day as this chapter. you better be happy! so, who does Star like? i wonder...

well RXR! also annother story might be up soon~ all 1Ps and 2Ps.


	7. life in Canada and 4 others!

hey! its playgirlkitty! thanks for staying. now, if i remember correctly, we left off at Star's pov, so its Daniella's pov! well, Daniella is my 'character' river is my 'peace maker' friend and Star is me 'older-sis-i-never-had' friend. River prefers 'ibris a new nation' story. but Star prefers this story. so im trying to do both, while doing 'canadas story' and trying to complete my new story '1p and 2p seperate'. its hard work. and i got writers block, so that doesn't help. well, i don't own hetalia or its characters. i own the plot and my character. the other two OC's are owned by my friends. jeez i rambled.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

daniellas pov.

living with Canada, in Canada, is awesome! i made a bunch of new friends! and my age! i have four! Chris, Angel, Shizu, and Helan. Shizu is japanese, Chris and Angel are Canadian and Helan is French. i get along with them pretty well, since we're all oddballs. Shizu got teased cause he is japanese. Helan got left out cause of her strength, Chris and Angel were teased, since Chris couldn't fight to save his life and Angel was a wuss. i was an oddball, cause i 'talk to myself' or 'talk to thin air'. but im actually talking to my other friends. which others can't seem to realize that that are my imaginary friends. which gets me not much friends. and disgusted looks from the Queen B and her 'friends'. B is for b*tch.

but im coping. i have a bedroom just smaller than the large bathroom. i seem to have bedroom's that are over the bathroom. but i don't mind.

my morning breakfast is always awesome! i have Canada's pancakes with maple syrup. yum! Prussia comes over sometimes. and i talk slight German to him. which gets me 'awesome points'. and France seems to come over everyday. he's trying to teach me french since i asked for him to. im getting better. but im still not able to get the gist of it. but its been a week, so im not going to be perfect. even France said, 'you can't rush perfection.'

the next meeting is in a week. i can't wait, cause i haven't seen Star or River, for ages! i usually go over to theirs either once a week, or they come round mine for the day when its the school breaks. i haven't heard from them in ages.

_knock knock_

i got up from my huge bed and ran down stairs. i was expecting to see Chris or Angel. but i got an even better surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Star and River yelled in union. i hugged them and started jumping up and down since i was so happy. but i cooled down after getting told off from Star. Russia and Japan was behind Star and River. to 'keep and eye on them' apparently.

so when we all seated in the living room, i sat in the middle of Star and River, while Canada kept getting asked to 'become one with Russia'. japan was letting the scene unfold in front of him.

i had a slight conversation with Japan. it was kinda privet, and since i knew a bit of japanese, it worked.

_Daniella-san, i know you that you know us quite well. but i don't know how. how do you know?_

**_hmm, well, i just go for the stereotype. since you guy seem a lot like the stereotype type. and i think i am correct, since your all formal, like a stereotype japan person._ **

my japanese wasn't the best, but he could understand what i was trying to say and replied.

_your quite the trouble maker Daniella-san. very sly. _

**_what do you mean? im not sly, that Star.  
_**

_never mind...  
_

after my conversation with japan, it seemed everything calmed down. Russia stopped pursuing Canada. i calmed down a bit. it was peaceful, and we just chatted, until me, Star and River fell asleep. and River didn't freak out. at falling asleep at someone elses house.

XX next day XX

i woke up to being shaken rapidly. it was River. freaking out like usual.

"w-what happened? where are we? im scared." River was rambling, and i just stroked her head. it always calmed her.

"shhh shhh, we are at Canada's house. im my room. we're safe. there is no need to worry River. ok?" she calmed down and nodded. Star also woke up. we got up and went down to get breakfast.

"oh? your up? i was just going to call." Canada said, his voice usually quiet as usual. River looked at me, and i just said to her to sit down. no one was able to hear him but me, America (when he see's Canada) or kumakiro. yep. even im getting his name wrong.

"i love your pancakes Canada! there the best!" i said, making Canada smile brightly and put our pancakes on the table. Star and River ate when they got theirs, and then Canada came and sat down. he had a plate for himself and kumakuro he poured maple syrup on his, and kuma-chans, then handed me it. i thanked him and drowned my pancakes. i put the syrup on the table and started eating. Star and River looked at us, and looked at each other, but continued eating anyway.

after breakfast, i was talking to Star and River when the door bell rang. i got up to answer it, and it was Chris.

"hey Danie! you coming out before the french guy comes?" he asked, grinning like usual. i completely forgot, that France comes round and that he usually want me to come out.

"oh, sorry Chris, my other friends are hear. i can't play today. but tomorrow i can! tell angel and the others will you?" i said, smiling, hoping to get rid of him.

"awww. hey! can't we meet your friends? i bet they're awesome!" he said grinning as the rest were coming into view. i had no choice but to give up. so i let them in.

"ok. guys these are my friends, River and Star. River lives in Russia and Star lives in China. Star, River, these are my new friends i made. the grinning one, is Chris. he's the stupid one. the shy quiet girl, is angel. she like you River. no fighting, and peace maker. the scary looking guy over there in the back, is shizu. he's pretty nice. he's alot like... Berwald? just less... you know." i said, getting a confused look from River but nodding when Star explained it to her.

"and the last girl looking bored is Helan. shes pretty strong! now, shizu is strong, can take down a year ten! he is in year 8. but she can take him down in a punch. to the shoulder." i finished looking around. Chris was trying to flirt with angel, and getting hit by Shizu and Helan. it was comical. but then another knock was at the door. Canada got it for me.

"yes?" he asked.

"ohonhonhonhon~ it is moi~" sang the other voice behind the door. i sighed. France was hear.

"yeah... you four have to go now. Francis is hear." i said, imediently wanting to retrack what i just said. France never told me his human name. yet.

"hm? oh, Daniella~ your cute as always~ and your friends are hear to? how wonderful~" he sang. he probably got 'Angleterra' to go on a date with him FrUk~

"ahahaha... yeah, but they're going now. right you guys?" i said looking at my four new friends. i knew that i was going to get questioned by france soon, so i needed them out.

"don't worry. we'll leave. even if we have to drag Chris out" Shizu said grabbing chris by the ear and dragging him out, followed my helan and angel following. when the were gone, France looked at me.

"Daniella? how did you know that was my human name?" he asked, i acted shocked. but not dramaticly so.

"that was your actaul name? really? oh god. im sorry, i made up a name on the spot, just in case they asked. i didn't know it was your actual name!"

"ohonhonhonhon~ oh my, your so intelligent~ ~ i feel like you are my daughter, so i want a hug~" France said advanced towards me, wanting a hug. before i could do ANYTHING River ran up and kneed France in the side.

"stay away form her you creep! you can teach her french, but if i hear anything else goes on, i will kill you!" she said. while watching this, Star just watched us, keeping kuma-whats-his-name in her lap, giggling quietly to herself.

this was going to be a long day.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

and thats ending that. yep, srry i havent uploaded. writers block and what-not. READ THE TOP BIT IF YO NEED TO KNOW! well, i wanted to get this up. sorry about the 4 little mini characters. i wanted to push them in a bit, just incase anything really turned a corner and needed extra assisstance. but anywho, don't watch invasion day if you have been through something sad, or a child and family dieing of thirst, makes you cry, then some stupid bloke dicides to try and take away the supplies they need. because you will cry! i did! twice! but thats the rest for this!

good bye and don't forget to review! bye bye!


End file.
